Escape from Memory
by J.M. Beach
Summary: Hermione got a head injury in the battle at Hogwarts. Two years after ron and hermione are married, she suddenly forgets everything except for her own existence. how will this unfold? what will happen to ron? will love still be there in the end? RW/HG luv
1. Chapter 1

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

--"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" They were still battling the Death Eaters and Voldemort at Hogwarts, and Hermione just got hit with three curses from unknown Death Eaters. She grunted, and suddenly fell. Ron rushed to her side, and he quickly defended her from any lowlife wizards who would attack any defenseless ones. It was now becoming suddenly desperate, and Ron couldn't hold on much longer.

--Suddenly, Hermione stared shifting her weight and fluttered her eyes open. She received many deadly injuries, and that was all that she seemed to be able to do. Ron sighed in relief, and began tightening his grip on her as he still defended himself.

--"Oh, Hermione, are you all right. You need some medical attention, and quick!" Ron exclaimed, as he suddenly dodged a flying piece of stone. Dodging another curse, he had to fly in the air and put them in plain sight. Ron gasped in surprise, and Hermione suddenly muttered "Petrificus Totalus" and the Death Eater fell. It seemed rather weak, so Ron gently laid Hermione down behind a stone gargoyle. At least, what was left of it.

--"Its all right Ron," Hermione gasped, "I am still able to defend myself."

--"No ,you stay there!"Ron suddenly ran away to help a few sixth years with three Death Eaters.

--"But-" Of course, Hermione didn't listen. She went and helped Luna and Ginny with Bellatrix. She had a couple of things to settle with her. After a while, they were shoved away by a furious to fight her herself. Hermione stumbled around until she found a stray Death Eater.

--"Why, hello Mudblood. Are you ready to die?" The Death Eater slurred, pulling his wand out.

--"More ready than anything," Hermione gasped as she, too, drew out her wand. She began with a couple of feeble attempts of spells. The Death Eater cackled with laughter.

--"You can't kill me in the condition that you are in. I might as well finish you now." The Death Eater quickly started muttering a couple of words. He then launched his attack at Hermione as Ron quickly jumped out and shouted "IMMOBULUS!"

--The attack hit Hermione in the back of her head with a sickening _crack_. She grunted, trying to say something, and slowly fell to the ground. She felt excruciating pain, and so she felt for the back of her head. In her hand, she saw a bright liquid of crimson.

--_Blood,_she thought, as she suddenly collapsed onto the ground, not to open her eyes another time.

**HEY, thanks for reading! what will happen to hermione? find out more soon! just one review! sorry if i got the spells wrong and such.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week Later**

--The atmosphere seemed to be calm. Hermione felt as if she could rest peacefully. There was nothing but black in her vision. Her mind seemed to be coming more into reality, because it wasn't all calm; she could her people yelling, a person sobbing. There was the occasional bang that sounded of crumbled rock, but she wasn't too sure. There was a pressure in her hand, and it was squeezing hard. There were also whispers being spoken all around her.

--"Are you sure she will be alright?" A feeble voice asked weakly. _Ron,_she thought suddenly. Her mind was readjusting even more now, and it wasn't yelling; there was just a buzzing going around in her head that hurt quite painfully. But why would Ron be so sad? She heard a sniff. Was Ron crying? Hermione wanted to reassure him that everything was alright, but the words weren't quite able to reach her mouth. She felt rather drowlish, as a matter of fact.

-- "Of course she will be alright. I gave her some medicine that will bring her out of the state that she has been in for a week. The curse was a rather complex one, so she had to be kept under for a while or else her mind would be corrupted. So I had to give her a sleeping potion, though a minor one. Her head trauma seems to be able to keep her out of it long enough as it is." Madam Pomfrey?

--"Head Trauma?"Ron rose his voice shakily. Hermione's hand was being pressured even more, and it hurt. _Ron must be holding my hand, _Hermione thought.

--"Ron, don't worry. I am sure she will be alright."Harry? He was alright? What happened with Voldemort? The school? Hermione grunted, both trying to say something and protesting to the pain Ron was creating in her hand.

--"Hermione?" Ron asked joyously.

--"Hermione!"

--"Oh, Hermione! Your alright!"

--"We're so relieved!" There was a chorus of shouted Hermione's as Hermione adjusted and tried to right herself. It was rather difficult to get out of her sleeping state.

--"Why can't she open her eyes?" Ron asked hysterically.

--"Relax, relax! It's only because of the sleeping potion. She is able to do what she is doing now because of her fighting spirit, lovely girl," Madam Pomfrey said admiringly.

--"Yes, yes, alright! Just help her wake up now!" Ron said impatiently.

--"Relax Ron!" Shouted Harry.

--"I am going to release stop the flowing of the sleeping potion into her right now, if you don't mind," Madam Pomfrey huffed.

--Hermione began to slowly feel relieved, as if she was just slowing down from a two-hour workout. She began exercising her eyelids, and they started fluttering impatiently. _Open up already! _Hermione thought annoyingly. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and everyone around her gasped as if she just awoke from the dead. She could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley , George, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. They were all pale as well, with looks of surprise. All except for Luna, who looked like her usual self. Mrs. Weasley quickly lunged at Hermione and started sobbing, and everyone else started chattering, relieved that Hermione was okay. All except for Ron. Harry was trying to talk to her, but it was no good, and Ron just kept on staring at her.

--"Well, good. Your all right."Madam Pomfrey then walked out of the little space that was opened from Hermione's bed area.

Struggling with Mrs. Weasley, she tried to say "what happened?," but to no success. Finding an opening, she tried again.

--"What has happened? Is everyone alright? What happened with Voldemort? And the Death Eaters? How did it end?" Hermione was near hysterics now, Raising her voice frantically with each word that she spoke. They all stared, having forgotten that she wasn't there for the end. Remembering their place, they all began to speak at once.

--"Well, you know about Fred, and Tonks and Remus." Harry said slowly. Hermione gulped. She forgot about them, and now she was so full of grief. It was deadly silent in the room now. Mrs. Weasley then cowarded back into Mr. Weasley's arms, him stroking her reassuringly.

--"It all happened rather fast, you know. You didn't really need to see it, it all happened so fast,"George said, ashen faced at the remembrance of his brother.

--"Oh, but it was so exciting! Harry was just circling with Voldemort, and then he started talking to him about his weaknesses, what he didn't have that most people do. Then he beat his spell with an _exspelliarmus_, and Voldemort was dead," Ginny gushed, her eyes glazed over with the memory of Harry winning triumphantly.

--"Well, it wasn't really that great," Harry said, blushing modestly.

--"Oh, but it was really quite exciting," Luna said.

--"All of the Death Eaters ran for it though, I'm afraid," Mr. Weasley said gravely. "We are still going to have a tough time trying to get them all."

--"Oh, who cares. All we know is that Voldemort's dead!" George raised his fist in triumph, and everyone cheered. All except for Ron, he was the only one that was still speechless.

--"But, what happened to Neville?" Hermione asked inquiringly.

--"Oh, he just went back with his grandmother to take care of some things," Harry said airily.

--They all started chattering amongst themselves again, leaving Hermione alone. Ron still intently staring, opened his mouth slowly.

--"Hermione," He whispered shakily.

--Suddenly, Hermione felt a sharp pain in the right side of her head. She doubled over, trying to protect herself from the pain. Yelping helplessly, she could do nothing but wait for the pain to subside. She hadn't felt such excruciating pain since the time Bellatrix tortured her with the Cruciatus.

--"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pofrey!" Ron bellowed rushing over to Hermione's side. Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, he whispered "It is going to be all right, Hermione." He began trying to uncoil her body onto the flatness of the bed, but Hermione resisted. The pain was just too great. Everyone began shouting for Madam Pomfrey, and she ran over in a puff.

--"Oh, good gracious!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, and she quickly gave Hermione a sedative. Hermione's mind began to blur, and she slowly began to rest peacefully on the bed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but showed a face of concern. Ron continued his position sitting in the chair by the head of her head.

--"I am afraid I am going to have to keep her for another night," Madam Pomfrey said slowly. "Everyone, out now please. I must tend to the others," Madam Pomfrey said brusquely. Everyone began scuffling about, muttering their "get wells" to Hermione as they left. In her haze, Hermione saw Ron rise from his chair and walk over to Madam Pomfrey.

--"Madam Pomfrey, can I stay here tonight with Hermione?" He asked quietly.

--"I am sorry, Mr. Weasley, but you cannot," She said authoritatively.

--"Please,"Ron said pleadingly. Madam Pomfrey paused. She looked deep into his eyes, and came to a decision.

--"Alright, Mr. Weasley, you may stay. But only tonight,"Madam Pomfrey said slowly, then left.

--Ron started walking quietly back to Hermione's bedside, and sat back down beside her. He looked into her face, that lovely, beautiful face.

--"Hermione, I am so sorry. I love you." Ron then kissed her forhead, and placed his hand in hers.


End file.
